1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved locking device for coin-operated machines, and more particularly to security guards for double doors on the front of video game machines and security guards for the rear panel of such video game machines.
2. General Background
In the recently and rapidly expanding video amusement game industry, it is customary to place a coin-operated video game machine in a publicly accessible location without providing for continuous surveillance. The coin boxes of such machines are emptied of their receipts on a periodic basis, normally once per day, or even less frequently depending on the location and revenue production. The cost of individual surveillance would be prohibitive; yet theft by break-ins and vandalism is rampant.
Fasteners and locking devices are known in the art and are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,194,775, 4,119,237, 4,047,686, 4,023,386, 1,814,343, 1,711,535, and 1,262,378.
The present invention solves the problems and shortcomings of the prior art in that none of the prior art devices are specifically designed for video coin-operated game machines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking device with interlocking portions without the use of hinges or springs which can fatigue or rust.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive yet effective security guard system for video game machine apparatus.